Bale presses have long been known and tested in the field of harvesting machines. For these presses, stalk material, which is to be pressed, is transferred over conveying paths and by conveying means into a filling space and stuffed there with a pivoted press ram into a baling space. The baling space is a provider with tying devices, with the help of which the material pressed is tied up into bales. The course of these processes proceeds with mechanical coupling, the driving mechanism starting out from a central drive shaft.
In addition, there have already been attempts to use systems, which have been tested by harvesting machine, also for stationary presses, such as those for waste paper. This use accommodates, especially, also the tying technique with tape knotters, which was developed for harvesting machines and manufactured on a large scale. In this case, the tape is no longer brought together through the stalk material to the knotter, as is customary with harvesting machines with stalk material that can be pierced well, but must be inserted by the piston, avoiding the material being pressed. This is not a problem in the case of a small and light construction and a piston with wide openings and low working forces, as in the case of harvesting machines.
On the other hand, waste presses for industrial requirements are stationary and work with very high forces and are to be designed for breakdown-free, continuous operation. At the same time, wire ties are generally provided, for which thick wires are uncoiled from rolls and, during the completion of a bale and optionally also at the start of a new bale, are connected to one another by twisting.
However, it has turned out that the wire material interferes with the further processing of the material which has been compressed and, moreover, requires expensive and critical working steps for its elimination. For example, during the comminution or wet processing of waste paper, cut wire residues can stop or even damage the processing machines. Already during the transport and storage of the bales, protruding, twisted and terminally cut wire ends interfere and are hazardous.